Cory Meets his Dream Woman
by uptown funk555556
Summary: Set in between BMW and GMW. Cory is in his first year of teaching, and is shocked to learn that the mother of one of his students is his childhood dream woman, swimsuit model Megan Julianne. When she begins flirting with him, Cory must decide between staying faithful to the woman he loves or being with the woman he has dreamed of since he was a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

He knew this day would come. Cory was about to have his first parent-teacher conference as a teacher. He had no idea what to expect. Would these parents be obnoxious? How would he be able to handle them? And to make matters worse, they were the parents of Randy Ellis, by far his worst student. What if the parents were just as bad as he was? Maybe he should cancel. Maybe he should tell them that he got ill once they arrived. Oh no! The door was opening, that was it, he was going to just tell them he was sick.

"Hello?" just one person walked in, and once Cory saw her, he had no intention of telling her he was sick, "Mr. Matthews?"

He was looking at Megan Julianne, former Sports Illustrated swimsuit model, who looked just as good as she did ten years ago when Cory used to look at her magazine photos and... pleasure himself. She still had a perfect body, long blonde hair, nice full breasts, and long smooth legs. Cory stood up from his desk to say something, only, no words could come out.

"You ARE Mr. Matthews, right?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he said, "Oh, Mr. Matthews, yeah, me, ha ha, that's me. Cornelius Matthews," Why on Earth did he introduce himself as Cornelius? Not even his wife knew that was his name. Wait! Of course! His wife! He had a wife and was very happily married with a baby on the way. He didn't need to be nervous around this... drop dead gorgeous woman of his dreams.

Megan laughed, "Are you ok?"

"Me," he said, "oh, yeah, definitely. I just, you know, I'm a little tired, I was just working out."

"But haven't you been here at school?" she asked, confused. Dam! Of course he had! What was he saying? He hadn't worked out in years. And once again, he had no need to try and impress this woman, he was married. Even if this woman looked like a heavenly goddess.

"Yeah," he said, "working out the minds of young children, of course. It gets a little tiring."

"Oh that's so sweet!" she said as she brushed her hand on his arm. Cory felt guilty for feeling as good as he did when she touched him.

"Why," he couldn't even form words, "why don't you, um, take a seat?"

She smiled and sat down, slowly crossing her amazing legs. Cory tried not to stare at them too long.

"So," he started, "Miss, um, Julianne."

"Actually, it's Ellis," she laughed, "I haven't gone by Megan Julianne since I retired from modeling."

"Oh, modeling? You were a model?"

She laughed, "Yes, and I'm assuming you knew that otherwise you wouldn't have known that I ever went by Megan Julianne." She laughed again as Cory blushed in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, you're too funny."

"Embarrassed? No, why I.." before he could finish, he knocked over his pencil holder by accident.

Megan laughed again, "Should we get started?"

"Yes, please," Cory sat down, "Will your husband be joining us?"

"Oh," she started, "he's not around anymore. He left a few years back."

Why was Cory happy to hear she was single? It didn't matter if she was single, because he wasn't. Oh but what if he was? The thought of having a chance with this amazing, sexy woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied.

"Oh, don't be. He was a loser."

"Well, he couldn't have been that bad if he was able to get you," why on Earth did he say that?

"Oh my god," she said, "that was so sweet. You are too cute."

Cory giggled, "Me? No!"

"Don't be modest, you really are," she unfolded her legs, "That wife of yours is a lucky woman."

Cory tried to respond but began staring as she slowly scratched her leg. By god she had amazing legs, "Wife?" he finally got out.

"You're wearing a ring," she answered.

"Oh," he said as he looked down, "Yeah, that's me! Married Cory Matthews! I am indeed married! Happily married! I love my wife!"

She laughed, "That's good. I'm sure she's very beautiful."

Cory felt like he had made her feel bad about her failed marriage. He needed to try and make her feel better "Oh, not as beautiful as you," oh my god! Why did he say that? "I mean, no, she's way more beautiful than you! No! I mean, you're beautiful! I..."

Megan began laughing hard, "It's ok, just relax," she said, "I understand, you're nervous, you don't need to be."

Cory took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, it's just, it's not everyday you meet someone who has been on the cover of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition."

She smiled, "You actually are handling yourself a lot better than most guys. There was one time a guy tried to take off his wedding ring and hide it in his pocket and then try to hit on me. I'm glad to see you love your wife so much. I wish I had married a guy like you."

Cory's mind began drifting off. What if he had married Megan Julianne...

 _Fantasy Sequence_

Cory woke up in his beautiful, beach side mansion. He walked out to the pool where he saw his gorgeous wife lying down in her tiny white bikini. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning handsome," she said getting up from her lounge chair. She walked over to him, put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, "What do you say we stay in bed all day and have lots and lots of sex? We can do that since you never have to work again since you won the lottery."

"Very true, my beautiful wife," he responded, taking her into the bedroom.

They both entered the bed and began making out.

"Oh! Mr. Matthews!" she moaned, "Mr. Matthews!"

 _Back to Reality_

"Mr. Matthews!" Megan was shouting, trying to get his attention.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed, "Sorry about that."

"I thought I lost you for a second," she laughed, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," he said.

"So, how about we start talking about Randy progress?" she suggested, giggling.

"Sure," Cory replied, "Sure, let's do that."

Cory never thought he'd be in the same room as his childhood fantasy woman. It's a good thing he was happily married and could not act on his fantasies. Yep, a sure good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been so long time since Cory had been able to enjoy a night out with Shawn, but now that Topanga's mom and aunt had been in town to help out with her pregnancy, she encouraged him to go out and do it. They were sitting down watching a Knicks-76ers game at a sports bar. The Knicks were winning by 23, so they both decided to leave the bar and try and catch a cab.

"How is it that we can live in New York when they hate all of our teams?" Cory asked him.

"It's a struggle," Shawn replied, "but we handle it because of the New York women." Shawn checked out three beautiful women walking past them.

"For you, maybe," Cory replied.

"Oh my God!" Shawn said, "Cory, do you know who that is?"

Cory began to turn to see who he was referring to, but knew once he heard her voice.

"Mr. Matthews!" shouted Megan, walking toward them with a group of her friends, "Wow, this is such a surprise."

Cory was stunned, and nervous. Shawn looked at him with a shocked expression, as he had no idea Cory knew the incredible Megan Julianne. "Miss Julianne, er, Ellis! Hi, how are you?"

"I think we can call each other by our first names here, Cory," Megan laughed.

Cory giggled, and Shawn nudged him as if to say 'Introduce me'. "Oh," Cory said, "excuse me, this is my good friend Shawn Hunter."

"Hi there," Shawn said.

Megan shook his hand, then turned to her friends "And this is Gigi, Staci, and Dina," she then quickly turned her attention back to Cory, "where are you headed?"

"Oh, home," Cory replied, "We were catching a sixers game, but they were losing."

"Oh, don't go home!" Megan said, pulling on his arm playfully, "the night is so young! We could have a lot of fun!"

"Oh, I don't know," Cory said before Shawn pulled him aside.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked him once they were away from the women.

"I've gotta get home to Topanga," Cory replied.

"She's got help, and she's not expecting you home for at least another few hours," Shawn said, "And also, how do you know Megan Julianne?"

"Her son is in my class," Cory replied.

"Let's go with them," Shawn said to him, "You could have a couple of drinks, and then at midnight I swear to you I will get you out. Just please, let me have this!"

Cory thought for a little while, then looked over at Megan. He could not believe how beautiful she was... no! He was married! Stop it Cory! Don't go out with them! He walked over to tell them that they couldn't.

"So," he started, then once again noticed how beautiful she was. Shawn was right, a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt, "Let's go!"

Megan's friends started wooing as Shawn began getting comfortable with them.

"Great!" Megan said, "Let's get a couple of cabs then."

Getting a taxi was easy when you were a gorgeous woman, and even easier when you were a swimsuit model, so Megan got two easily.

"Ok," she started, "Shawn, why don't you go in that one with the girls, and Cory and I will take this one."

Cory's body chilled with nerves. He was going to be alone in the cab with Megan Julianne. Shawn was led into the cab by her beautiful friends with an excited look on his face, while Cory nervously got into the cab with Megan.

"So," Cory said once the cab started driving and she scooted very, very close to him, "Randy's been doing better in class."

"Don't talk about my son tonight," she told him, running her fingers through his curly hair, "So what's your wife doing tonight?"

"At home, with her mom and aunt," Cory replied, "You know, getting ready for the baby."

"Congratulations," she said, still running her fingers through his hair, "I hope she isn't expecting you back any time soon."

Cory felt a huge chill rush through his body. He knew he was in trouble, but simply giggled nervously.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked him.

"Me? No! Not at all!" he replied.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight," she said, lying her leg over his lap.

Cory looked down at her long, smooth, beautiful leg lying on his lap. He was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The music in the club was so loud that Cory couldn't even hear himself think. He saw Shawn on the dance floor with Megan and her three friends. He was having the time of his life, but Cory sat there and waited for the time to pass by before midnight so he and Shawn could leave. However, Megan soon arrived and sat next to him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked him.

"Oh you know," he replied, "It's just, I'm married Megan. I love my wife."

She giggled and leaned down toward him, "It's just dancing," she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

He awkwardly moved around to the song when Megan began grinding on him. Wow, she could move. Cory was amazed at how well she could dance. It wasn't too long before her dancing got Cory enthused and he suddenly began enjoying himself.

After a while, he and Megan went back to their table and began taking shots. Cory planned on only taking a couple, but Megan would not hear of it and kept giving him more. The more he drank, the more beautiful she got, and the more he thought, "Topanga won't mind that I'm drinking at a club with the woman who I used to masturbate to and she may or may not be hitting on me." Yep, sounded reasonable to him.

"You used to masturbate to me?" she asked him. Oh my God. He said that out loud?! He could not believe it, that was it, he was done.

"I'm sorry, I'll go," he said, getting up from the lounge chair before she pulled him back down.

"Don't be sorry," she said, running her index finger across his chest, "and for the record, I AM hitting on you."

She then placed two fingers underneath his chin and pulled him in. There was no more stopping it. Megan Julianne was kissing him. He knew he should be pulling away, but he couldn't. It felt even better than he had ever imagined.

"CORY!" he heard from afar. He did not know nor care who it was, he was making out with the woman he had been dreaming of for almost ten years. But then whoever it was calling him pulled him off of her: Shawn, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making out with the woman of my dreams," Cory replied.

"Cory," he started, "You're drunk. And not only are you drunk, you are also married."

Cory felt a sudden urge to throw up. And then he did. Shawn led Cory out of the club.

"Feel better," Megan shouted as they left the club, "I'll call you!"

"No!" Shawn replied to her, "No, don't call him. Don't even think about him."

As Cory sat in the back of a taxi with Shawn, he began sobering up, and thus realizing the magnitude of what he had just done.

"Shawn," he said.

"Yeah Core?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2."

"Oh god," he couldn't even begin to imagine the trouble he'd be in once he got back home, "Shawn, what have I done?"

"You had too much to drink, it happens," Shawn reassured him.

"Are you going to tell Topanga?" Cory asked him.

Shawn looked at him, "Of course not," he said, "That wasn't you back there, you were just too drunk. And plus, it's my fault we were even there. If anything, you should be blaming me for this."

"No," Cory said, "You got me out of there. I owe you one."

"Now let me ask you something," Shawn said to him.

"Anything," Cory replied.

"Are YOU going to tell Topanga?"

Cory did not even know the answer to that question.

They arrived back at Cory's apartment, and saw Topanga waiting for them on the couch with her mother.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Topanga asked both of them.

"It's my fault," Shawn said, "I got Cory to drink a little too much at the bar, and he spent a little while puking in the bathroom. I took him to the ER to make sure he didn't have alcohol poisoning."

"Oh my God!" Rhiannon said.

"Cory, sweetie, are you ok?" Topanga asked him.

Cory looked her dead in the eye, and said, "I love you so much!" then embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"Uh, Cory, maybe kiss me when your breath doesn't taste like vomit," she said, looking like she herself was going to vomit, "Keep in mind, pregnancy enhances your senses. And Shawn, a phone call would have been nice!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Shawn said, "It's my fault."

Shawn left, and then Rhiannon a little while later, and Cory and Topanga went to bed. Cory fell sound asleep right away. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He didn't cheat on his wife, that was for sure, and he was never going to.

 _Fantasy Sequence_

Cory woke up and turned to see Topanga, but instead saw Megan. He was shocked at first, and then saw that she was completely naked.

"You left so early last night," she said before getting on top of him, "Aren't you wondering what you missed?"

She began having her way with him, and Cory enjoyed every second of it.

 _Back to reality_

Cory woke up, for real this time. He looked over at Topanga, who looked at him like he had just spoken in a different language.

"Who is Megan?" she asked him.

Cory's heart stopped, "Who? Who is that? I don't know what that is!" he had never been more scared in his life.

"You kept saying her name in your sleep," she said.

"Oh! Megan! Megan... Mullally! Megan Mullally! You know, from Will & Grace? It was on at the hospital last night."

Topanga looked at him very suspiciously, "Cory, are you ok?"

"Of course I am! I'm married to you! Happily married to you, Topanga, my wife," he kissed her and left the room to make breakfast. He was naive to think that it was over. He couldn't get Megan out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory sat at his desk and waited for all of the students to go home. He only hoped that Megan came to pick up Randy. He needed to see her and tell her that he couldn't cheat on his wife. He had had the opportunity to cheat on Topanga before, multiple times, but never since they had been married. First, there was Missy Robinson, but he got out of that ok. Then, there was Mary Beth from Beach U, who was the first woman to ever show interest in having sex with him. And he considered doing it too. In fact, if it hadn't been for Eric, he probably would have. And of course, the incident with Lauren. Who could forget that? But this was different. He was married now, he had taken a vow to be with only Topanga for the rest of his life. No one else. Just her.

And then she walked in...

"I was hoping I'd catch you," Megan said to him as she opened his classroom door.

"Look, we need to talk," Cory said to her.

"Yes, we do," she said, "let me start. I'm sorry about the other night. It's just, ever since my husband left, I've been looking for a sweet, sensitive guy like you. I know that you're married, though, and I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry."

Cory was shocked, "That's it?"

She giggled, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he responded. She brought up a fair point, what DID he mean?

"You weren't expecting me to just flat out close the door, did you?" she asked him.

"Well, I mean..." he honestly had no idea what to say.

"Look," she said, slowly walking toward his desk, "the truth his, I like you, Cory. You're sweet. You're sensitive. You're funny. And most of all," she said as she sat down on his desk and spread her legs out, "You are SO sexy."

Cory began giggling, "Oh, no, no not me."

She put her index finger on his lip as if to silence him, "Yes you. And I want you, just once, and then you and I can both go on with our lives. I'll continue raising my son, and you can go back to loving your wife and live happily with her and your child. I just want you once, that's it." As she spoke, her index finger went from his lips, down to his chest, where she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Here?" he muttered, barely able to speak.

She laughed, "You are the cutest thing ever. Of course not here. I can get Randy out of the house tomorrow afternoon, so why don't you stop by let's say, around 4:30?"

He wanted to say no. He needed to say no. He loved Topanga more than life itself, he couldn't betray her like that. But here was Megan Julianne, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A few weeks ago, if someone had told him Megan Julianne would be seducing him, he never would have believed it, but here she was. He had to say no. He needed to say no. Just say no, and that would be the end of it, "S-s-s-sure," he muttered.

She smiled, kissed him, and got off of his desk, "I can't wait," she said, playfully pulling him by his shirt to the point where he fell out of his chair, "I'm going to rock your world, Cornelius Matthews," she told him as she blew him a kiss and walked out of his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Cory got off the subway and walked up to get a taxi. He had been nervous for the last two days, but now he was more excited than ever. Topanga was the only woman he had ever been with sexually, and he had always wondered what it would be like if he were to be with another woman. But that is all that it was, wondering. Now, he had the chance to be with the most beautiful woman on Earth, and he couldn't believe it.

He was so excited once he finally entered the taxi. This was actually happening. He was about to have sex with his dream woman.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked him.

"3434 Savage Lane," Cory replied, "That's Megan Julianne's house!"

"Oh yeah? Afterwards do you want me to take you to see Tyra Banks?" he asked sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want," he said, "but I am about to be with the 1998 Swimsuit Model of the Year!"

"Even if I did believe you," the driver started, "what about that band you're wearing on your left hand?"

Cory looked down at his wedding ring, took it off, and put it in his jacket pocket, "This is just a one time thing, and my wife never needs to know about it," for the first time since he got in the cab, he wasn't smiling.

"Listen, I'm not one to judge," the driver started, "I've been doing this for almost thirty years, I've seen Wall Street guys, pro athletes, and actors. Most of them were with women who I am assuming weren't their wives. But you seem like a good guy, so I don't know why you would want to do something like this."

"How do you know my wife doesn't cheat on me?" Cory asked him.

"Does she?" the driver shot back.

"Well, no, but who are you to tell me I shouldn't be doing this? This is Megan Julianne! Have you seen her?"

"Oh, I have," the driver answered, "I used to jerk it to her photos."

"Me too!" Cory exclaimed.

"And honestly, if I did believe you, I wouldn't be able to tell you not to do it. If Megan Julianne wanted to sleep with me, I can't imagine I'd pass up on it. But I do know one thing."

"Which is?" Cory asked.

"Which is that I've been married for thirty-seven years, and if I had done something like this when I was your age, I would have passed up on decades of happiness with the love of my life, all for one moment of passion."

The rest of the drive was completely silent, as Cory really began thinking about what he was about to do. Before he knew it, they arrived at Megan's house.

"Here you go, son," the driver said to him, "Do what you've gotta do."

Cory paid the driver and got out. He looked at her house. If he was going to back out, this would be the ideal time to do it. Once he saw her, he wouldn't have the strength to leave. Before he could decide, though, she opened the door. Cory's eyes beamed and his jaw dropped once he saw what she was wearing: an undone silk black robe, revealing sexy black lingerie.

"Hoy..." he muttered.

She giggled, and then kissed him, "Come in, Cory. I'm ready to give you the time of your life," she said as she pulled him in her house.

She led him in her bedroom and got into her bed, taking off her robe.

"Are you ready?" she softly asked him.

Cory looked up and down her gorgeous body. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad.

"I want those decades," he told her.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"Those decades of happiness that I'd be giving up if I go through with this," he told her, "You're the hottest woman I've ever seen, no contest. But Topanga is the greatest. I'm never gonna meet anyone else like her. She's one in a million, and I'd be giving up on the greatest woman I've ever met if I slept with you."

"She never has to know," she told him as she crawled toward the edge of the bed and tried undoing his pants.

Cory backed away from her, "But I'd know," he said, "I'd know that I backed out on the vows I made to her, the vows that I meant, and still mean. I'm sorry Megan, but I can't sleep with you."

She looked so taken back, like it was the first time anyone had ever turned down an opportunity to sleep with her. In fact, it probably was.

"You're a great guy, Cory," she said to him, "I wish I could meet someone like you."

"You'll meet your guy, Megan," he told her, "Hopefully he's single."

She laughed, "Yeah, hopefully."

She got off the bed and kissed him on the cheek. Cory smiled at her and left. For good this time. He never thought in a million years he'd have the opportunity to sleep with Megan Julianne. And the chances of him turning down that opportunity were even smaller than that. But he also never thought he'd be so in love with Topanga, the greatest woman in the world.

Once he left the house, he saw that the taxi driver never left.

"What are you still doing here?" Cory asked him.

"I wanted to see if you were telling the truth," he replied.

"So why didn't you leave after you saw her?" Cory asked him.

"I wanted to see how good my advice was," he joked.

Cory laughed and got into the cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked him.

"Take me to my wife," he told him.

The End


End file.
